


Jealousy and Assholes

by eak8753



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oikawa being jealous, Some second-year wanting Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eak8753/pseuds/eak8753
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime, objectively, wasn't an asshole.Sometimes Tooru really wished he was.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 91





	Jealousy and Assholes

Iwaizumi Hajime was, objectively, not an asshole. 

Despite the way he treated his best friends, Tooru knew this. Hajime would never purposely hurt someone. In fact, he had only made a handful of people cry. One of them being Tooru, who Hajime had made cry multiple times; the earliest was when Hajime had thrown a volleyball at him too hard when they were eight - Hajime had then brought his silence with milk bread - and the most recent being 7 months ago when Tooru had confessed to loving Iwa-chan. The others had been boys and girls who plucked up the courage to tell Iwaizumi how they felt about him, only to end in rejection. 

No, Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t an asshole, but sometimes Tooru really wished he was. Hajime would never purposely hurt someone’s feelings, therefore he refused to flaunt their relationship. In Hajime’s mind, he already had Tooru and didn’t see the need to rub it in the face of Oikawa’s fangirls (although most of his fangirls thought that Iwa-chan and Oikawa made a cute couple, Tooru had argued only to be met with a volleyball to the face and kiss on the cheek). In fact, the only time Hajime showed any possessiveness towards Tooru was when someone who knew they were together, flirted with Tooru. Even then, the touch was small, a hand around his waist or intertwining their fingers together, just enough for someone to notice but not enough to warrant any unnecessary attention. Nonetheless, Tooru understood why Iwa-chan didn’t want them to be touchy in public; however, it doesn’t mean he likes it. 

Tooru was a very PDA type of person. He loved showing everyone how much someone means to him, especially if they can’t have that person. He wanted everyone in the school to know that he and Iwa-chan were dating - he wanted all of Japan to know if possible - but the entire school did already know they were dating. It was one of the many things new students would learn about the school. You do not go after Oikawa Tooru or Iwaizumi Hajime. 

It was for this sole reason that he didn’t whine too much about the lack of affection he got in public. However, it didn’t stop him from pushing the boundaries sometimes, especially on bad days. Whenever one of them gets upset over something, Tooru would go and hug Hajime. Sometimes he’ll end up curled on the spiker’s lap, just relishing in each other’s closeness. Other times they’ll just lean against each other. Even if it was just temporary, Tooru cherished these moments. They reminded him that although Iwaizumi didn’t like hurting other’s feelings, he would do just about anything to make sure Oikawa was okay. So while the situation wasn’t ideal, Tooru could live with it. 

Or so he thought.

The thing is, despite Hajime’s looks, he didn’t get confessed to a whole lot. This had to do with the fact that his natural resting face looked like he was 3 seconds away from murder. Also, no one wanted to make Oikawa mad. Sure he was the sweet, loveable captain of the volleyball team; but he was also fairly popular and was also top of his class. No one doubted that if you crossed him, he would socially destroy you. No one went after Tooru for the same reasons. Again, Iwaizumi was a scary man when he wanted to be. 

So Tooru knew there was no real reason to be possessive over Iwa-chan, therefore he didn’t have a real reason to kiss Iwa-chan before class or give him 30-second hugs or simply touch his boyfriend in the presents of others. Iwaizumi wasn’t the ‘desirable’ one in the relationship. So it had never crossed Tooru’s mind how he would handle a situation where someone was flirting with Iwa-chan. 

Right now, he really wished he had though. There was no obvious reason for anyone to think that the new student from class 2-4, Kobayashi Toshiro, was flirting with Iwa-chan. Except for the fact that he was leaning in far too close to Hajime (something Tooru had done when he was pinning after the dark-haired boy). He was on the opposite end of the hallway of his boyfriend. He and Akio-chan had just returned from the teacher’s office. She was talking about how she doesn’t understand the math when Tooru spotted the scene. Immediately a hundred scenarios of why they were talking passed by him. Ranging from asking a simple question(s) to Iwa-chan cheating on Oikawa. Tooru knew he was being ridiculous, but in his defence, he had been in love with Iwaizumi for years prior to the beginning of their relationship and he was not gonna let some pretty boy second year take Iwa-chan away. 

“Akio-chan?” Tooru called to the girl still rambling beside him. Looking up to stare at him Akio-chan raised her eyebrow. “Yes, Oikawa-san” the girl replied, taking in the volleyball captain’s furrowed brows. “Hypothetically...” Tooru started, turning to face the brown-eyed girl. She had previously been one of the people to confess to his Iwa-chan. From what Tooru had been able to gather, she took the rejection fairly well. She didn’t linger near Hajime or asked why she “wasn’t good enough.”

“Hypothetically, if your boyfriend was talking to someone you don’t like, what would you do?” He questioned the girl, his head tilted a bit. His expression blank. Akio-chan looked at Oikawa a little confused before she started to answer. “Well, why don’t I like this person? Have they wronged me anyway? or am I just being jeal-“ she cut herself off when she took a glance down the hallway. Standing a couple of meters away was the ace of the volleyball team laughing at something the new second-year pretty boy said. Kobayashi was smiling softly, his glasses slightly sliding down his nose. 

“I’d march up and kiss him” Akio-chan announced, folding her arms and turning to narrow her eyes at Kobayashi a little. “Really?” Oikawa asked eyebrows raised slightly. From what Tooru could pick-up, Akio-chan wasn’t a very expressive person and Tooru couldn’t imagine her walking up and kissing anyone, even if it was her boyfriend. “Yes really, he’s yo- mine. I mean, he’s my boyfriend and I can go up and kiss him whenever I please, right?” Her slip-up didn’t leave Tooru’s notice, but he decided not to comment on it, seeing as she was giving him advice.

“You know what Akio-chan your right” Tooru nodded to himself with furrowed eyebrows, convincing himself into believing this was a good idea. He only managed to take one step before he turned back to Akio-chan with something like panic in his eyes. “What if he gets mad?” Tooru paled. “Oikawa-san” Akio-chan half sighed, half whined. A few seconds of nerves and stares later, Tooru was walking towards Hajime’s end of the hallway. 

“Ya-hoo, Iwa-chan” the brown-haired boy waved. Walking up casually to the shorter man. “Hey, Oikawa” the spiky-haired man responded. “Did you know-“ whatever Hajime was about to say was lost when Tooru grabbed his face and pressed his lips to his vice-captains, cutting him off. A few seconds later, Tooru leaned away, only to lean right back in for a light peck. The kiss wasn’t anything big, but it was enough to get Tooru’s message across. 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, Iwa-chan’s boyfriend” Tooru introduced himself to the stunned second year. His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth hung a little open. “I-I’m Kobayashi Toshiro, I’m a second-year who recently moved here. I was just asking Iwaizumi-senpai how to get to the teacher’s office” the boy tried to defend himself. “I’m sure you were, it’s over that way” Tooru pointed down the direction he had just come through, his eyes narrowed and his smile widened a bit. “Ah, thank you Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai” the boy gave a small bow before he moved towards the teacher area. 

Turning with a shit-eating grin on his face, Tooru took notice of the look on Iwaizumi’s face. His brows were furrowed and he had a scowl on. his eyes clouded with thought, probably trying to figure out why Tooru had just randomly come up and kissed him. A few seconds passed before Iwaizumi looked to Tooru, and scowled harder. In other words, he was not happy.

“Explain” the spiker growled. “I-“ Tooru’s words got caught in his throat. How exactly was he supposed to tell Hajime that seeing him talk to someone else made Tooru inexplicably angry and he was upset that second-year even thought it was a good idea to talk to his Iwa-chan. He couldn’t, not if he wanted to save his dignity. “I don’t know what you mean Iwa-chan,” he said instead. “fine,” Iwaizumi said, voice deep. Then he walked away, leaving Tooru in the middle of the hallway alone. 

“Iwa-chan~” Tooru cried, catching up to his boyfriend. Before he knew what was happening, Hajime had pulled Tooru into an empty classroom and kissed him. “You jealous little shit” Iwaizumi mumbled against Tooru’s lips, but it was far too soft and sweet to have any hurt behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> I head-canon that Iwaizumi doesn't like to flaunt his relationship but is also really bad at reading signs.
> 
> twitter and instagram: xemma.nx


End file.
